Tea Time
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey gets suckered into a tea party. Just something cute.


Based off this pic i did at my dev art account

sweet-as-spice. /art/ Boondocks- Tea- For- Two- 89358894

fill in spaces if u wanna view it.

-

OoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOOO

Suckered.

There is just no better word to describe it.

I, Huey Freeman, have been suckered into doing something that any boy my age would find degrading, humiliating and down right filthy. I have crossed the gender barrier of ways to pass time. I could be reading the latest book by Gorenski Kyben, I could be listening to Obama give a speech on television. Hell, I could mowing the damn grass. Anything. ANYTHING would be better than being where I am now.

"More tea, Mrs. Wellington?" I hear Jazmine ask her little doll sitting by her lap. I can't help but smack my teeth and roll my eyes. As if that little thing is going to answer her. I swear, she's so...!

... You know.

Girly.

Anyway, I guess I should explain how I, the revolutionary that I am, wound up being served imaginary tea and stale cookies this perfectly decent summer afternoon.

It all started on the hill top, which is where most of my mornings start, by the way. I was catching up on the world's state with a rather glum newspaper. Everything seemed the way it always did, and like clock work, Jazmine came bounding up the hill not ten minutes after I had gotten myself comfortable.

"Huey!" She called me, coming all the way to the top of the hill, carrying her school bag on her back and holding onto her favorite doll, Mrs. Wellington, "Are you having a good morning?"

And no, it's not weird that I know the doll by name.

Or that it's her favorite.

Or even that I noticed that Jazmine had dressed her in the purple gown instead of the green one, today.

"LA is on fire, the president is lying again, three women were found raped and murdered outside the city and congress is tripling their payrole," I stated plainly as though I were telling her the weather.

"That's... too bad," I didn't have to look up to see her face wilter, "But how is _your _morning?"

I would've smile at that, if I were the smiling type. She's much more clever than I usually give her credit for, and she has a lot more of a snappy tongue than most would assume.

"Nothing's physically happened to me to make my morning unpleasent,"

"Awesome!" She seemed excited. Again, I would've smiled at this but I consoled myself by turning a page of the paper. Sometimes, it's her blind innosence and desire for everyone to be happy is what gives her that Jazmine- like- charm that _most _would get starry eyed and instantly want her around all the time.

But not me. Nu uh.

"I got you something," she told me, but I chose to ignore her. Maybe she'd get the hint and leave me alone. I should've know better though. She just assumed I didn't hear her, so she just repeated herself, even louder, "I got you something,"

I breath heavily and finally look up at her, "What?"

She reaches into her back pack and pulls out a folded card. I feel my eyebrows twitch in perturbed annoyance when my eyes fall on the cover.

It was a picture of two children. Two very angelic, perfectly blissful, and rosey cheeked _white _children. One of them, the boy, was holding a balloon and looking somewhat down. The other, a girl, was giving him a hug and wiping away a tear that was falling from his perfectly crystal blue eyes. In big, fluffy, heart warming letters it said, "Because You're My Best Friend," but I don't even think I read those words.

"Like it?" She was hanging on a limb, but either I didn't notice, or just didn't care.

"What the fuck is this, Jazmine?" I ask her darkly, just giving her a taste of what was about to come from my mouth, "Why the hell would you give me this?!"

"I... I thought..."

"What the hell!? This s'posed to be me!?" I barked, jumping up and pointing at the wussy little white boy, "I'm some skinny yuppie with a god damned balloon? A gift to me to make me feel like your friend is a picture of two angelic poster children of human cuteness!?"

"I-I-I-I'm _sorry_," She started to blubber, I could see tears about to pop out of those big eyes of hers.

Oh shit. I knew I was in deep now, Grandad told me that if Tom mentioned another instance of Jazmine returning home in tears I'd get it for sure. Not that I was...afraid of my grandad, or nothing, it was just...well... his belt hurts, Damn it. And it's not that she ever tattled on me. She'd just go home after being with me, her parents would see her sobbing, and just put two and two together and give Grandad a call.

"It's... not worth _cryin' _over," I begin.

"I just...just... I was just tring to... to be _nice_," She choked out, the tears finally falling. She covered her eyes and started to make a bolt down the hill, but I grabbed her by the back pack.

"Woah! Calm down," I told her sternly, "Don't run off crying,"

She sniffed, the tears not ceasing. She just turned her big pouty lip at me and locked those large green eyes with mine and gave me the most pitiful look I had ever seen. No wonder her folks started calling Grandad. She looked really... really sad.

Not that I... cared or nothing.

"Stop crying,"

She didn't listen. As a matter of fact, she cried even more, using her sleeve as a hankie.

"Jazmine, I didn't... I wasn't..." What the hell was I supposed to say? "I'm sorry. The gift was very nice,"

"Liar," She huffed, "You just feel bad,"

"That aint true,"

"Yes it is,"

Yeah, okay. It is. Big deal? She didn't need to know that. Hell, she didn't need to know anything about what I thought or felt or whatever.

"Look, what can I do to make it up to you?" This is where I made my first mistake.

I saw the lights in her eyes suddenly go up, and the tears vanished almost instantly. A smile smacked itself right on her red, puffy face and I watched her mouth twitch as she spoke, "Will you play with me!?"

Wait for it. Here's mistake number two.

"Sure,"

Just like that, when I saw her jump, throwing her hands in the air and cheering out loud, I realized and acknowledged those two mistakes. No way I could weasel my way out of this one. Hopefully she'd want to play chess or checkers.

"I know exactly what we should play!" She informed me, sliding her bag off her shoulders and pulling out two stuffed animals, my hopes for a friendly game of chess flying out the window. One was a blue teddy bear, and the other was a golden horse. She sat them up straight and smiled deeply at me, "I'm gonna go home to get the other stuff,"

"uh...okay," I shrugged.

As I waited for Jazmine to return with whatever it was she wanted to play with, I couldn't help by analyse what had just happened.

1- I was reading.

2- Jazmine showed up and gave me a "gift"

3- I insulted her gift and as a result, she began to cry.

4- In order to stop her crying and to keep myself from future bodily harm, I bribed her into playing a game with me so she'd forget that she was sad.

5- Now I'm waiting around to figure out what she wants to play.

I instantly started finding points and pieces where I should have gone the total opposite way that would have wound up with me NOT having to do this. But, alas, there wasn't a thing I could do about it now. I could run away, I suppose, but she knows where I live and would be expecting a game until we reached college. And there was no way I could avoid Jazmine Dubois for five minutes, much less another ten or so years.

Nope. I was just gonna hafta face this one like a man.

Next thing I knew, Jazmine was running back up the hill, carrying an entirely too full back pack, and dragging a stuffed snake that was about the size of a st. bernard.

When she reached me, she started getting set up.

"So... what?" I asked, "You wanna play house?"

"No," she stated simply, pulling open her back pack and taking out a thin red checkered table cloth that she spread out and laid flat on the grass. She then started setting her dolls atop it, making sure each one had some space. Then, she went back to bag and took out what must have been, the largest, most ridiculous looking plastic tea pot I had ever seen. It was followed by about four or five tea cups, which, by the way, were about the size of my head (afro not included).

Finishing off the set, she reached back into the bag and pulled out a sun hat which her adorned atop her head and smiled at me.

"Now, you,"

As soon as she said that I felt sick.

"Now me what?"

"You can't go to a tea party looking like that," She informed me, "I mean, just look at your shoes,"

"Damn it," I start, "What's _wrong _with my shoes? Seriously?" (MLK episode)

"Don't worry," She assured me pleasently, going to her bag one final time and pulling out a wreath made of pink flowers. She made those all the time and would wear them on her head, around her neck, on her wrist. Anyway, I wasn't happy, "Here you go!"

She plopped it on my head and I couldn't help but bit my surely curling lip.

"I really don't wanna wear this thing, Jazmine,"

"But you have to," She told me, "You look so pretty!"

I had to comply, and no, not because I wanted to look pretty, but because I just knew that if I didn't do everything she wanted, something could explode and I could end up with a hide more tanned than Riley's. I sighed in defeat and took a seat on the table cloth. She plopped down also and offered me some cookies. I took a bite of one, bit dared not take a second. It was stale. She then offered me tea.

"Sure," I shrugged, fearing the worst and holding out my stupidly massive cup. I watched as she tipped the pot over, but nothing came out. I looked at her face, she seemed merry as could be. She just...held it there for a minute and then pulled it back to "pour" herself a cup of tea. In awe, I stared as she finished herself up and then proceeded to offer to her stuffed animals. Yes, she _asked _them before she held that _empty _tea pot spout over their _empty _tea cups, "Uh... Jazmine,"

"Yes, Huey?"

"There's... nothing in there,"

She laughed, "Sure there is," picking up her cup, pink up, I watched her silently slurp the imaginary contents over her cup, "Drink up,"

I watched as she started conversation with her teddy bear, "So, Jameson Teddy, how are the kids?"

I slumped down, feeling completely annoyed. I was annoyed by the way she took this so seriously. I was by the stale cookies. I was annoyed by the huge tea-set. I was annoyed how she was actually talking to her stuffed animals as if they would speak back. I was annoyed by the dumbass watermelon colored snake staring RIGHT at me.

As I was feeling annoyed, and swelling in my own pissed off mode, I heard Jazmine address her doll by name again, "More tea Mrs. Wellington?"

I smacked my teeth and rolled my eyes, just wanting to rip the head off that damn doll.

"Mr. Freeman, you haven't touched your tea," She quirps.

"How would you know?" I asked, "As you drink, does it fill up? Is it reverse, _magic_, tea?"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Freeman,"

I tip my cup over so it's face down, watching her eyes widen and recoil from an imaginary spash.

"Mr. Freeman! You spilled your tea _everywhere_," She complained, using the napkins on the corner of the table cloth to wipe up the "mess" I had made, and to wipe off her face and dress, "And this sundress is brand new, too,"

"Sorry," I lied, "I'm just clumsy with empty cups, I guess,"

"It's alright. Want summore tea, Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine asks in her overly cute way.

"Oh Thank _God_. I was so worried you wouldn't ask. Yes, I would _love _some more odorless, tasteless, _invisible _tea, thank you." I smack, rolling my eyes and holding out my cup.

She smiles, not missing a beat, pouring more imaginary tea inside my cup. It isn't until I set it down by my lap and let my head rest on my hands that I notice her cheery demeanor falter.

"You don't like tea parties, Huey?"

"Jazmine, I don't like to even play _boy _games," I let her know as patiently as I can, "But... It's no big deal, I guess. I'll... keeping sucking down this oxygen, I guess,"

I see her smile again and laugh as I pretend to drink tea from my still overtly bohemouth cup. She tossed her cup away and throws her arms around me to give me a tight hug, her hat flying off her head, and my flower crown falling forwards, landing on our faces. She giggles, and I open my eyes to see probably the cutest things I could imagine.

"You're my best friend, ever, Huey," She lets me know, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I soon feel that place on my cheek get almost blasingly ignited, and then suddenly daintily cool. I look at Jazmine with shocked eyes and she pulls away, pulling the flower wreath off our faces and smiles at me.

Okay... so having a girl for a best friend... isn't _quite _so bad.

Sometimes.

OoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOOO

D'awwww!! Huey's so cute

And Jazmine just makes me happy. Hope u liked it


End file.
